


Kiss of Life

by Scarletspeedshits



Series: Olivarry Drabbles [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BECAUSE SOUL MATES ARE GREAT, Fluff, HAVE MORE FLUFF, M/M, slight angst, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: Based of Tumblr Prompt: he one where you can transfer any injuries/pain your soulmate has onto yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #27 for the olivarry soulmate AU please if you don't mind?  
> 27.the one where you can transfer any injuries/pain your soulmate has onto yourself.

The sight Barry was forced to witness scared him, it scared him to _death_. Oliver was laying weakly atop the medical table in the Arrow Cave (’Will you stop calling it that’ ‘would you prefer the quiver?’). The amount of blood spilling from the Green Arrow’s torso sent fear through ever ounce of the speedster.

“We’re loosing him” Felicity says, still frantically trying to slow down the bleeding. No matter how much they tried, it just wouldn’t stop, _No, nonono, this isn’t happening not to Oliver._ Barry’s thoughts were now screaming as he tried to help Felicity. Oliver was going to die and Barry couldn’t do anything…

But he could. 

His eyes widened as he stared down at Oliver, who was surprisingly still conscious. Suddenly filled with a plan he quickly move toward the archer’s face.

“Ollie… I’m sorry.” Barry’s voice was soft, as he placed a hand on the older male’s cheek. Before Oliver could question, the speedster placed a tender kiss onto his slightly bloody lips. Using what little strength he still posses, he kissed the speedster back. As the kiss continued, the pain in Oliver’s torso began to flee, his strength staring to return to him. 

 _No. He promised he wouldn’t._ The blue eyes of the archer opened in panic as he felt the speedster above him weaken, before he collapsed to the ground next to the medical table, the scarlet suit now stained crimson. Felicity, who has been present during the whole situation, jumped as Barry crashed into the floor of the cave, creating a small pool of his own blood below him.

“W-What happen?” The hacker asks, still in too much shock to move. Oliver on the other hand, was far more panicked at the sight of his boyfriend laying unconscious on the ground, bleeding out. He dropped of the table, collapsing onto his knee’s next to the brunet, who’s eyes were closed, looking like he was asleep.

“Bar, hey, wake up Barry. Don’t do this to me.” Oliver was mumbling, now cradling the scarlet dressed hero in his arms, pressing a hand to his neck. The faint pulse was still there. Moving quickly he lifted Barry off the ground and replaced him on the table where he was bleeding out a second ago. 

“Oliver, what just happened?”

“Soulmates. All of them have unique bonds. Mine and Barry’s just so happens to be the ability to transfer injuries between us, but only once. When we discovered this, we made a deal never to do it. But Barry-”

“You were dying Oliver, I think Barry made the right choice transferring this onto himself” Felicity quickly interjects, knowing where the former billionaire was going with that statement. Oliver gave a confused, yet equally hurt, look at the blonde, who hasn’t separated her gaze from the speedster.

“Why? So he can die instead?”

“So he can heal the wound faster! Or have you completely forgotten about his accelerated healing force? Look, Oliver, he’s already bleeding less and he will probably be healed in a few hours.” Felicity’s words sent a small shock through Oliver. He was right. Barry could handle a wound like this and easily survive, Oliver couldn’t. 

 

A few hours later a small mumble escaped from the sleeping speedster, turning his head to the side. He barely opens his green eyes to find them greeted by a familiar dark green.

“Hey, Ollie” Barry mutters softly, turning his head to stare up the slightly disapproving scowl of his soul mate.

“What were you thinking?” Oliver asks softly, lowing himself ever so slightly so they were eye level. “I thought we agreed to never use it.”

“I couldn’t let you die, Ollie.”

“So you choose to die instead?”

“I heal” That line was said so often by the speedster, that Oliver was basically waiting for the day that statement would be a lie.

“Please don’t scare me like that, ever again”

“Only if you promise to do the same.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Then I guess we don’t have a deal” Barry smiles  ever so slightly, obviously still tired from his speed force healing, plus the little nap he was in. Oliver only gives a small chuckle before placing a gentle kiss upon the speedster’s lips. 

Out of all the people in the world, he had to get the most selfless soulmate. The only person who would willingly take a death inducing wound just so the other could live longer. Sure, he was annoyed at the moment of the speedster’s impulsive decision, but he couldn’t be more grateful to get to spend another day with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: Quickestwitt
> 
> Additonal Note: I TRIED ZERO! I TRIED VERY HARD FOR US! I DID MY BEST


End file.
